Unfair Treatment
by theDRIZZLE
Summary: a squirrel scout is forced to be transferred to camp kidney, due to some incidents that involved some of her friends.don't judge it yet! give it a chance!rated T, just in case. cuz I'm not really sure
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

"Please, Miss Doe, I have to get out of here!"

"Well, I looked, but it seems that the only place that can take you in would be Camp Kidney" Jane Doe looked at the teeanager sadly.

"... isn't that a _boy_ camp?"

"Well, yes, but it's the only place you can go. Or you could just stay here"

"Forget it. I'll go over there. As long as I don't have to spend another day _here._"

"Okay. I'll call the scoutmaster and let him know that you'll be there in the morning." Jane walked over to the phone and started to dial.

"Thank you."


	2. Chapter 1

All right, I guess I need a disclaimer. No, I do not own Camp lazlo, any _from_ Camp lazlo, or any brands that I may mention in this story.

_**Chapter 1**_

"Scoutmaster Lumpus?" Slinkman opened the door to the scoutmaster's room. "Uh, sir? You have to wake up. We're supposed to be getting a new camper today."

"All right, all right! I'm getting up!" Lumpus slowly pulled himself out of bed.

"I'll get your coffee ready, sir" Slinkman started walking toward the kitchen.

There was a knock at the door.

"Scoutmaster Lumpus?" Jane Doe was on the other side of the door, still knocking.

"Hello, Miss Doe" Slinkman opened the door.

"Hello, Slugman" Jane smiled at him.

"It's _Slinkman_"

"Oh, Miss Doe!" Lumpus finally arrived at the door.

"Here she is." Jane motioned toward the girl.

Lumpus eyed the new camper. She was a squirrel, no more than 15. She had long, black, curly hair and dark, beautiful eyes. She was dressed all in black, with a mini-skirt and fishnets. Chains adorned her neck and waist, she had many black bracelets and was wearing a pair of high, black, lace-up boots. Purple eyeshadow and red-ish/purple-ish lipstick.

"So, what's her name?" Slinkman finally asked, knowing that Lumpus was consumed in staring at the seemingly gothic girl.

"Oh, this is Blu" Jane looked over at her nervously.

"Hi."

"Hi, Blu" Slinkman led her in.

"Bye, Blu." Jane closed the door behind her as she left.

"Uh, you're not going to put a hex on this place, are you?" Lumpus looked her over.

"No. Why would you think that?"

"Well, uh..." the scoutmaster was afraid to say anything.

"... Oh, I see. You think I'm some gothic freak that does witchcraft and all that. Don't worry, I'm not. I'm not even gothic. I just like the style. Though, I _am_ a witch, but a good one, so there's nothing to worry about." Blu smiled, hoping to calm the scoutmaster.

"Oh, okay. You had me worried for a minute."

"Uh, sir? Where's she going to stay?" Slinkman was now wondering whether or not it was a good idea to accept a girl to an _all boy_ camp.

"Huh? Oh... let's see." Lumpus pondered where he would put her "Hmm... put her in Jelly Cabin."

"Sir?"

"What, Slinkman?"

"She needs a uniform."

"Oh, right. Come with me."

"All right, here's Jelly Cabin." Slinkman walked Blu into the cabin.

Blu looked around and saw her three new roommates. One was a monkey who seemd overly happy, another was a pygmie albino rhino, but the last one really caught her eye. "_A little, pink elephant!" _she thought to herself. She always loved elephants. Especially pink ones, seeing as the only thing she had from her parents was a small, stuffed, pink elephant.

"I'll leave you here to get to know your roommates." Slinkman then left.

"Hi! I'm Lazlo!"

Blu stood there, staring.

"Uh, hello? What're you staring at?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Hi, I'm Blu."

"Hi, Blu!" Lazlo kept smiling at her.

"Clam!"

"Huh?"

"Clam!"

"Clam? What about a clam?"

"No, no. His _name_ is Clam, and I am Raj."

"Indian, right?"

"Yes."

Blu giggled quietly to herself. "So, why didn't he just say his name was Clam?"

"He has a limited vocabulary" Lazlo whispered to her.

"Oh, ok. So... what's going on?" Blu started to unpack some of her things.

"Nothing much. We were trying to figure out what to do, so it's a good thing you showed up. Now we have a new friend!" Lazlo hugged her.

"You barely know me." Blu looked at him, but she didn't push him off. I felt nice to be accepted for once.

"That doesn't matter! You're a camper here at Camp Kidney, so you're automatically our friend!" Lazlo finally let go.

"Aw, you guys are sweet."

"Like marshmallows!" Raj added.

Blu laughed. "Yeah, like marshmallows."

"Hey, did you hear? There's a new camper and it's a chick!" Edward had just walked up to Chip and Skip.

"Where's she staying?" Chip looked around.

"I think she got stuck in Jelly Cabin with those three losers." Edward looked toward the cabin.

"I think she's coming outside." Skip was looking at the cabin's window. Thunder suddenly roared and broke the silence that was forming. It then started to drizzle.

"Crap! I hate rain!" Edward scowled.

"Hey, there she is!" Chip pointed at the girl.

"I wonder when she came outside when it's raining." Skip scratched his head.

"She looks kinda sad." Chip stared at her.

"I'm gonna go see what's up with her." Edward started walking toward the squirrel.

"Hey, we wanna see her too!" Chip and Skip said in unson and started running afer Edward.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Blu. And you are?"

"Edward. So, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." Blu hasn't told anyone of the incident yet, and she wasn't about to tell someone that she just met either.

"What're you doing out here in the rain?"

"Walking."

"Hey!" Chip said as he and his brother finally caught up to Edward and Blu.

"What's your name?" Skip looked at her.

"Blu."

"That seems good, you look kinda blue." Chip had now pushed Edward out of the way.

"We're Chip and Skip." Skip was walking on the other side of Blu.

"Rhyming names. Cute." Blu felt a bit uncomfortable being pinned between the two brothers. "_God, I hope someone comes and gets me out of here"_

"Hey, Raj! Where'd Blu go?" Lazlo had just walked back into the cabin.

"She went outside."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Lazlo walked back out to find her. Once he walked out, he quickly spotted her with Chip and Skip. "Hey, Blu!"

Blu turned around to find her new monkey friend walking toward her. "Hey, Lazlo!"

"So, what're you doing?"

"Walking around with these two."

"... hey, why don't you come with me back to the cabin? You're getting pretty wet. I wouldn't want you to get sick!" Lazlo grabbed her hand and pulled her away.

"Hey! We were walking with her!" Chip gave Lazlo an angry look.

"Sorry. Maybe she can come back out later, when it stops raining." Lazlo now had nis arm around Blu, leading her back to the cabin.

"... thanks. They were kind of freaking me out."

"Oh, it's nothing."

"You know, you're really nice. You seem like a true friend."

"Yeah, but why do you say it like you've never had a true friend before?"

"Because... I never did. I _thought_ I did, but they turned out to be hypocrites. They betrayed me." Blu looked down.

"Aw, that's sad. But it seems like there's a story there. Maybe you'll tell me... some day."

"Maybe, but that day may come sooner than you think."

"Hmm..." Lazlo opened the door for her.

"Wow, you two are pretty wet." Raj sat up and looked at them as they walked in.

"Yeah, I know." Blu started to pull her shirt off.

"Uh, what're you doing?" Raj's eyes widened as he watched her.

"Um... taking my shirt off because it's wet."

"But you're a girl!" Lazlo was also staring, wide-eyed.

"I have a bra on! Jeez. Chill out."

"You're pretty open with people, aren't you?" Raj was still staring at her.

"It depends. I have to be able to trust you, which is bad because my trust is easily gained which is what gets me into horrible situations, and besides, it's no big deal. It's not like I'm getting naked or anything."

"Woah!" Clam now walked in to see Blu standing in the middle of the room with no shirt on.

"Oh, hey, Clam." Blu looked over at him.

"... pretty..." Clam started to smile.

"Oh, thanks." Blu smiled at him. Clam laughed nervously and started to blush.

"Hmph." Raj glared at Clam while Lazlo just stood there looking back and forth between the three.

"So, what should we do?" Blu had now put another shirt on.

"I dunno." Lazlo looked down in thought.

"Let's watch tv." Blu walked over to her bag.

"Um, we don't _have_ a tv, and even if we did, we couldn't watch it. We're not supposed to have electronics." Raj pointed out.

" Well, not _yet_," Blu pulled out her wand and waved it. " but we do _now_."

"Wow!" Lazlo stared at the tv that had just appeared out of no where.

"Magic!" Clam exclaimed.

"Oh my God! She's a witch!" Raj backed up against the wall.

"Don't worry, I'm not _bad!_ Unless, of course, I have no choice."

"You're a witch?" Lazlo looked at her in shock.

"Believe me, it's one of many things that I am."


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Blu sighed as she looked at the clock. "_Seven o'clock already_" she thought to herself. "_My first day at Camp Kidney."_

"Are you ok? You look kind of sad." Raj walked over and sat on Blu's bed with her.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because if there's anything wrong, you can talk to me."

"Thanks, but if I told you about what's wrong..." Blu looked at him, then looked down.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just can't tell you. At least, not yet."

"Oh, okay. Well, you can still talk to me."

"Okay."

"Guess what! We're gonna have a slumber party!" Lazlo barged into the cabin.

"Uh, I'm sorry, but isn't every night technically a slumber party? I mean, you're all in the same room." Blu looked at the monkey as he opened a bag.

"Not really. We usually go to sleep early and stay up late on the weekends, but we're celebrating the arrival of our new roommate!" Lazlo started pulling candy out of the bag.

"Celebrate!" Clam walked in with two more bags, also filled with sweets.

"Where did you get all this candy from?" Raj got off of the bed and walked over to Lazlo and Clam.

"We got Samson to get it from Chef McMusely's stash." Lazlo was now unwrapping a snickers.

"So you just use people like that." Blu rolled her eyes.

"No, we just asked him to do it as a favor." Lazlo explained in between bites.

"I know! I was just being sarcastic, but no matter. Now all we have to do is crank up some music!" Blu went to her bag and grabbed a CD.

"This is gonna be fun!" Lazlo started stuffing more candy into his mouth.

"This reminds me..." Blu suddenly stopped in her tracks.

"Of what?" Raj looked over at her, wondering what had happened.

"When I used to do this over at Acorn Flats with my friends. Or, at least, they _were_ my friends."

"What happened between you and them?" Raj was now growing concerned.

"Yeah, what _did_ happen? Does it have anything to do with you being transferred here?" Lazlo stopped eeating long enough to ask this.

"Tell us?" Clam asked.

"Well, all I can tell you right now is that something happened between us and yes, that's why I was transferred here."

"Did you kill someone?" Lazlo blurted out.

"What? No, I didn't kill anyone. I _wanted_ to after what they did, but what good would that have done? I would've done something like that, and then what? It wouldn't have helped anything, so I figured if I left, I wouldn't have to deal with them."

"You know, they can still come over. All they have to do is cross the lake." Raj warned her.

"Well, yes, but there's less of a chance of me running into them over _here_ than if I was over _there._ And I know it probably seems like I'm just running away, but it's just that I already have enough emotional problems to be dealing with. I hope you don't think that I'm just a chicken."

"Of course we don't!" Lazlo smiled at her. "We understand."

"Great, now let's have our party!" Blu put her CD in the stereo and turned it on.

Samson had just closed his eyes to go to sleep when a blast of rock music started playing.

"Where's that music coming from?" he sat up in his bed and put his glasses on. He walked over to the window and looked out. "It's the Jelly Cabin!". He looked over at his two roommates, Dave and Ping-Pong. "They're still asleep." He looked back out the window. "I guess I'll go see what's going on."

He slowly walked out of his cabin, careful not to wake up the two birds. "It's so cold out here!" he shivered as he kept walking. "Oh, it's definitely coming from here." he said to himself as he walked up to the door of Jelly Cabin. "I wonder what they're doing." he started to knock on the door.

The music suddenly stopped as someone came to the door. "Oh, hey, Samson!" Lazlo greeted him with his normal, overly-happy way.

"What's going on in there?" Samson looked around Lazlo and inside the cabin.

"Oh, nothing."

"You're throwing a party!"

"Uh... no we're not."

"Yes you are! That's why you had me get that candy! So you could throw a party! And you didn't even invite me!"

"Oh, sorry. You wanna come in?" Lazlo gestured inside.

Yes I do, thank you." Samson walked in.

"Hello, Samson!" Raj waved.

"Who's this?" Samson had just laid eyes on Blu.

"That's Blu." Lazlo closed the door.

"Blu, huh?"

"Hey." Blu nodded at him.

"Hi... so, what's going on?" Samson looked around.

"Well, we were just going to messs around and have some fun, so if you want to stay, you can." Blu walked back over to the stereo. "We'll lower the volume if it's too loud."

"Okay. Thanks."

She turned the music back on and everything was fine, until her phone rang. It was a message from Violet, one of the girls she used to hang out with. She read it in anger.

_"Blu, you whore! I apologized! I guess it wasn't good enough for you. I should've known better than to mess with such a slut!"_


End file.
